utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Maji LOVE 2000% (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% |previous = - |next = Yumeoibito he no Symphony 夢追人へのSymphony |current track = Maji LOVE 2000% マジLOVE2000%}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% |image = |kanji name = マジLOVE2000% |romaji name = Maji LOVE 2000% |translation = Serious LOVE 2000% |type = Ending Theme |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima}} Maji LOVE 2000% is first track from the [[Maji LOVE 2000% (single)|'Maji LOVE 2000%']] CD. It is sung by the final line-up for [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]: [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] (Terashima Takuma), [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] (Suzumura Kenichi), [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] (Taniyama Kishow), [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] (Miyano Mamoru), [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] (Suwabe Junichi), [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (Shimono Hiro), and [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] (Toriumi Kousuke). It serves as the main theme of the anime's second season [[Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season)|' Maji LOVE 2000%']], as well as its ending theme. Lyrics English = All： It’s 2000% (Hey!), this amazing LOVE! (Get you!) 　Let’s start (Jump!), yes! This happy live (syun syun!) 　Thanks for waiting! In the star-filled sky, (We are ST☆RISH!!) 　Love is a shooting star!! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! N'''： I need you…　S… '''T： I feel you…　T… C'''： I miss you…　A… '''R： I kiss you…　R… O'''： I believe you…　I… '''S： I hold you…　S… M'''： I want you…　H… '''All： ST☆RISH forever! R'''： Just like this, look, '''N： It’s overflowing! O'''： Give me, '''O・'N'・'R'： Give me your love. Give me, ah… S'''： Just 1000% '''C： Isn’t enough! S'・'C： We’ll give you All： 2000% LOVE! (LOVE!) T'''： With this song, '''M： You’ll be born again! T'''： Love is '''M： Explosive! M'・'T： Dance & Dance! T'''： Can you hear it? '''O： See? M'''： The voice of my heart '''R： Thank you! N'''： It’s pulse is '''S： Beating with excitement! All： We are ST☆RISH! 3, 2, 1, let’s go!! C'''： Everyone will share this bond! '''All： It’s 2000% (Hey!), this amazing LOVE! (Get you!) 　Just with you (Jump!), yes! This happy pulse! (syun syun!) 　This starlight revolution! We seriously love you! (Yes, we love you!) 　Forever… 　At max power, full throttle, we love you 2000%! 　Ba-Bang! Ta-dah!! Love you!☆ R'''： Life is just '''N： like a rhapsody! O'''： Smile! '''O・'N'・'R'： Let’s smile. Smile, yes! S'''： On the wings of our dreams, '''C： We’ll play S'・'C： This harmony! All： With 2000% LOVE! (LOVE!) T'''： With you, we’ll paint '''M： A melody T'''： The color '''M： Of love! M'・'T： Shake & Shake! T'''： The miracle of time, '''O： Come on! M'''： Let’s create it! '''R： OK! N'''： We swear '''S： That we are without a doubt All： Forever ST☆RISH! 3, 2, 1, let’s go!! C'''： This resonating fantasia! '''All： It’s 2000% (Hey!), this super dream! (Get you!) 　Now, all together (Jump!), yes! This happy start! (syun syun!) 　Let’s make a rainbow-colored love song with this symphony! (We are ST☆RISH!!) 　Filled with love… All： La la la… N'''： If you’re lost, '''T： Look up at the sky C'''： And call our names, '''R： All seven! O'''： See, you’re '''S： Not alone! M'''： We’ll continue together, hand in hand! '''All： So, please call ST☆RISH! Always together… All： It’s 2000% (Hey!), this amazing LOVE! (Get you!) 　Just with you (Jump!), yes! This happy pulse! (syun syun!) 　This starlight revolution! We seriously love you! (Yes, we love you!) 　Forever… 　At max power, full throttle, we love you 2000%! 　Ba-Bang! Ta-dah!! Love you!☆Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = All： nisen PAA (Hey!)　SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!) 　hajimaru yo (Let's Jump!)　Yes! Happy LIVE (Syun! x2) 　omatase shimashita　hoshi wo yozora he (We Are ST☆RISH!!) 　ai wa Shooting Star!!　5, 4, 3, 2, 1 N'''： I Need You…　S… '''T： I Feel You…　T… C'''： I Miss You…　A… '''R： I Kiss You…　R… O'''： I Believe You…　I… '''S： I Hold You…　S… M'''： I Want You…　H… '''All： ST☆RISH Forever R'''： konna ni mo hora '''N： afureteru O'''： Give Me '''O・'N'・'R'： Give Me Your Love. Give Me, Ah… S'''： sen PAA dake ja '''C： mono tarinai A'・'C： AGEmashou All： nisen PAA LOVE (LOVE!) T'''： kimi ga uta ni '''M： umarekawaru T'''： koi wa '''M： BAKUHATSU M'・'T： Dance & Dance T'''： kikoemasu? '''O： hora M'''： mune no koe '''R： SANKYU! N'''： Doki x2 '''S： Waku x2 suru ze! All： We Are ST☆RISH 3. 2. 1. Let’s Go!! C'''： minna tsunagarou '''All： nisen PAA (Hey!) 　SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!) 　kimi to dake (Jump!) 　Yes! Happy PULSE (Syun! x2) 　kakumei SUTAARAITO　MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We Love You) 　eien ni… 　zenryoku zenkai de　nisen PAA kimi no koto wo Love You 　Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan!! Love You☆ R'''： marude RHAPSODY '''N： jinsei wa O'''： Smile '''O・'N'・'R'： Let’s Smile. Smile, Yes! S'''： yume no tsubasa de '''C： HARMONY o S'・'C： kanadeau All： nisen PAA LOVE (LOVE!) T'''： kimi to egaku '''M： koi no iro wa T'''： donna '''M： MELODY M'・'T： Shake & Shake T'''： kiseki no TIME '''O： saa M'''： tsumugou ka '''R： OK N'''： chikaimasu '''S： tsūka orera wa All： eien ST☆RISH 3. 2. 1. Let’s Go!! C'''： hibikiau FANTASIA '''All： nisen PAA (Hey!) 　kono SUUPAA DORIIMU (Get You!) 　saa minna de (Jump!) 　Yes! Happy START! (Syun! x2) 　nijiiro no RABU SONGU　Symphony ni shiyou (We Are ST☆RISH!!) 　ai wo komete… All： La La La… N'''： mayotta nara '''T： sora wo miage C'''： nanatsu no na o '''R： yonde O'''： kimi wa hora '''S： hitori janai M'''： te to te wo tsunaide ikou '''All： Please Call ST☆RISH　zutto issho ni… All： nisen PAA (Hey!) 　SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!) 　kimi to dake (Jump!) 　Yes! Happy PARUSU (Syun! x2) 　kakumei SUTAARAITO　MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We Love You) 　eien ni… 　zenryoku zenkai de　nisen PAA kimi no koto wo Love You 　Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan!! Love You☆ |-| Kanji = (7人)　2000％(Hey!)　サイコーなLOVE(Get you!) 　始まるよ(Jump!)　 Yes! Happyライブ(Syun!×2) 　お待たせしました　星を夜空へ(We are ST☆RISH!!) 　愛はShooting star!!　5,4,3,2,1 (那月)　I need you…　S… (トキヤ)　I feel you…　T… (セシル)　I miss you…　A… (レン)　I kiss you…　R… (音也)　I believe you…　I… (翔''')　I hold you…　S… (真斗')　I want you…　H… ('7人')　ST☆RISH Forever ('レン')　こんなにもほら ('那月')　溢れてる ('音也')　Give me ('音也'・'那月'・'レン')　Give me your love. Give me, ah… ('翔')　1000％だけじゃ ('セシル')　もの足りない ('翔'・'セシル')　アゲましょ ('7人')　2000％LOVE(LOVE!) ('トキヤ')　君が歌に ('真斗')　生まれ変わる ('トキヤ')　恋は ('真斗')　バクハツ ('真斗'・'トキヤ')　Dance&Dance ('トキヤ')　聴こえます？ ('音也')　ほら ('真斗')　胸の声 ('レン')　サンキュ ('那月')　Doki×2 ('翔')　Waku×2するぜ! ('7人')　We are ST☆RISH 3.2.1.Let’s go!! ('セシル')　みんなで繋がろう ('7人')　2000％(Hey!)　サイコーなLOVE(Get you!) 　君とだけ(Jump!)　 Yes! Happyパルス(Syun!×2) 　革命スターライト　マジで好きだよ(Yes, We love you) 　永遠に… 　全力全開で　2000％君の事をLove you 　Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan!! Love you☆ ('レン')　まるでラプソディ ('那月')　人生は ('音也')　Smile ('音也'・'那月'・'レン')　Let’s smile. Smile, Yes! ('翔')　夢の翼で ('セシル')　ハーモニーを ('翔'・'セシル')　奏で合う ('7人')　2000％LOVE(LOVE!) ('トキヤ')　君と描く ('真斗')　恋の色は ('トキヤ')　どんな ('真斗')　メロディ ('真斗'・'トキヤ')　Shake&Shake ('トキヤ')　奇蹟のTIME ('音也')　さあ ('真斗')　紡ごうか ('レン')　OK ('那月')　誓います ('翔')　つーか俺らは ('7人')　永遠ST☆RISH 3.2.1.Let’s go!! ('セシル')　響き合うファンタジア ('7人')　2000％(Hey!)　このスーパードリーム(Get you!) 　さぁみんなで(Jump!)　Yes! Happyスタート(Syun!×2) 　虹色のラブソング　Symphonyにしよう(We are ST☆RISH!!) 　愛を込めて… ('7人')　La La La… ('那月')　迷ったなら ('トキヤ')　空を見上げ ('セシル')　７つの名を ('レン'　呼んで ('音也')　君はほら ('翔')　一人じゃない ('真斗')　手と手を繋いで行こう ('7人')　Please call ST☆RISH　ずっと一緒に… ('7人')　2000％(Hey!)　サイコーなLOVE(Get you!) 　君とだけ(Jump!)　 Yes! Happyパルス(Syun!×2) 　革命スターライト　マジで好きだよ(Yes, We love you) 　永遠に… 　全力全開で　2000％君の事をLove you 　Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan!! Love you☆ Maji LOVE 2000% CD Booklet Videos |track name = Maji LOVE 2000% |file link = }} |track name = Maji LOVE 2000% (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *Some of the lyrics make references to each member's idol song for this season: ** |3=Natsuki}} = ''"I need you" and "chikaimasu" from the song Sirius he no Chikai ** |3=Tokiya}} = "I feel you" and "kiseki no TIME" from the song CRYSTAL TIME ** |3=Cecil}} = "I miss you" and "hibikiau FANTAJIA" from the song Hoshi no Fantasia ** |3=Ren}} = "I kiss you" and "marude RAPUSODI" from the song Orange Rhapsody ** |3=Otoya}} = "I believe you" and "Smile" from the song SMILE MAGIC ** |3=Syo}} = "I hold you" and "yume no tsubasa de" from the song TRUE WING ** |3=Masato}} = "I want you" and "koi no iro" from the song Koi Sakura *This song was sung by Terashima Takuma, Suzumura Kenichi, Taniyama Kishow, Miyano Mamoru, Suwabe Junichi, Shimono Hiro, and Toriumi Kousuke in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:ST☆RISH (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs) Category:Animelo Summer Live 2013 -Flag Nine- (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs)